


A Name For Myself

by ElDiablo99



Category: Original Work
Genre: D&D in Text, Gen, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablo99/pseuds/ElDiablo99
Summary: This is a D&D campaign that one of my friends put together and I wanted to put it into text.In the continent of Fren there were once many kingdoms and countries that existed in a constant state of wars and alliances. Then came The Invasion, a Rokdolin empire swept across the continent from the North, slaying all, both humanoids and monsters, under their conquest. A legendary hero known as The God King lead a group of refugees from the human city-state of Ethstis down south, picking up those who were willing to follow along the journey.Now, almost 1,000 years later, the once united Kingdom of Ethstis is but a shadow of its former self. Conflicts between provinces mirror that of the old world, and now the Kingdom looks not much different than that of an older continent. With the Rokdolins still at the doorstep of this country, what will a group of young upstart adventurers accomplish? Will they slay the beasts that threaten the land and save the day? Will they dive into the mysteries of the continent’s past to save its future? Will they eat the blue or orange cheese? Only time will tell.





	1. The Golden Duckling

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters will be just exposition and introducing characters. Expect them to be a bit dialogue heavy. But please enjoy all the same.

Ruckus and laughter could be heard all throughout the lower quarter. Men drunkenly singing with their arms around their friends’ shoulders. Working women in alleyways, trying to catch a wandering eye. Lanterns and torches lit up the night sky.

And then two cloaked figures streaked past a couple of street rats and alley cats. 

One was of a moderate build. Strong-looking, but not barrel-chested. The other was slightly shorter, slightly more meek. Both carried packs filled with various objects. Provisions, equipment, and their livelihoods. 

They approached a well boasted tavern. If one were to look up, the hanging sign would have read The Golden Duckling. But these two had not looked up and simply entered the large room.

As they entered, they saw a fire merrily crackling in the hearth, patrons in various states of drunkenness, yelling heartily for more drink. The barmaids all too happy to serve them their requests. Only when the patrons started to get a little excited did they ask them to take it easy.

The two cloaked figures sat themselves down at a table in one of the lesser lit tables; the candles in the chandelier growing smaller. 

“We need to move quickly. There's no telling where Alexios’ agents are.”

“Calm down Jac. We can relax for a bit here. His reach doesn’t extend this far east. And even if they did, they wouldn’t think to find you in a tavern of all places. He probably thinks you still don’t know what one is.”

“I know, I know. And I’m sorry for being anxious, alright? It's just that-”

“And I know what you were going to say.” The slightly smaller figure reached out to reveal a pale, slender hand and laid it on the other’s clenched fist. “You don’t need to keep apologizing Jac. I know that what you went through wasn’t pretty, and that you’re scared of going back there. But you don’t need to worry. I’m here with you. There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

“I just can’t let him find out about you. You know that. And I can’t let him hurt you either.” He reached out to cup her face as he spoke “I’m grateful for what you did for me, Rose. I really am. But I can’t let you get hurt for my sake. If something happened to you-”

“I know. You don’t need to say anything.” Rose leaned forward and pressed her lips to his maroon cheek in a chaste kiss. “And what did I say about calling me by my name?” She raised her thin eyebrow at this.  
“Right. Can’t ever be too careful. Sorry I slipped.” He flashed her a smile that said that he wasn’t very sorry.

She returned with a similar smile “Why don’t you tell me our aliases one more time. Just so I don’t forget like you” 

“And why would I go and do that? We are in the middle of a tavern. There's dozens of people around us. They could hear us” Jac looked around warily at the other patrons.

“Relax, don’t you see any of them? Most of them couldn’t be more drunk. And it’s late. Those that aren’t drunken idiots already are dead asleep” She pointed to a pair of bearded men, drool spilling out onto their table as their snores rocked their mugs.

“Fine. If you want a memory test, you got one” Jac hunched over a little as he began to whisper conspirituality. “You’re Cassidy, not Rose. I’m Jac, not Jaculum. We hail from a struggling adventuring group, the rest of us killed in a job gone wrong. Orphans for as long as we’ve known each other. Happy?”

“Very much so. Now, I’m going to secure us a room for the night. Why don’t you-”

As Cassidy got up from her chair to speak to the bartender, a very hairy creature shoved into her.

“Oh, sorry about that lass” The hairy thing said with a slight huskiness to his voice “Let me make it up to you. I’ll buy you a drink”

Jac got up and grabbed the taller male by the collar, bringing him down to his level. 

“Listen here dog” he said with disgust and contempt in his voice “You apologize to her right now, or we are going to have problems.”

“It’s fine Jac. He just bumped into me. It was an accident.” Cassidy pleaded with Jac.

“It wasn’t an accident. Did you see the look in his eye? There wasn’t no accident.” Turning back to the man still in his clutches. “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

“Look here” the other hairy male said “I did no such thing. I happen to respect strangers, unlike you.”

“Don’t talk to me about respect you useless cur. You wouldn’t know respect if it bit you in the ass.”

“Jac, please. Just leave it. I’m fine. Look” She gestured to herself “There isn’t any reason to get fired up for a brawl.”

“I think he needs to learn respect. And I’ll be the one to teach him.” Jac shoved the other man backwards into a few tables as he readied himself, drawing up his sleeves and took up guard.

“There is one person here who needs to learn respect, and it’s not me, lad” The man ground out as he took a spear and shield from his back.

At this point, the once small argument had attracted the attention of the entire tavern, even drawing inn goers from upstairs. Various patrons started taking bets on their favored fighter. A man who looked to be good with his fists or a man who had a metal tipped spear and a wooden shield. One who looked to be lighter on his feet or heavily armored brawler. A small kenku hopped from shoulder to shoulder, trying to get a good seat for the upcoming fight. A man in a long cloak began to watch closely from his table along with a man in vestments. 

As the spearman was about to attack-

“ALRIGHT. Break it up! No brawling in my inn! All ‘a ya! Back to your drinks!” The bartender reached behind the counter to brandish a very large crossbow with a very large bolt nocked, aimed at the head of the two almost-brawlers. “That means you two as well. Either buy something or get out.”

Jac and the man sat down at their respective tables in silence.

“That was really stupid of you Jac. That could have drawn unnecessary attention to us. I thought you wanted to keep a low profile?” Cassidy questioned Jac as he pulled back his hood a little.

“I couldn’t let him disrespect you like that, Cassidy. He did you harm, and I promised that none would come to you for as long as you decide to keep me around.”

“You know that I can’t get rid of you, but you gotta be more careful. Like you said, we can’t afford to draw attention to us, especially when we are so low on funds. Speaking of” She checked the pouch tied to her hip “At this rate, we’ll be out by the end of the week. If we can find a job, we need to find it soon, or we’ll be on the streets.” 

Cassidy looked behind her as a shadow overcame her.

“Hello lads, might I talk to ya?”


	2. Meeting the Crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Isaac. And his friend Hornet. And basically everyone else. Enjoy!

I chuckled to myself as I watched two tavern-goers squared up with another trying to push them apart. 

I wonder if they know each other. I looked down at Hornet. She was looking anxiously at the taller hooded figure. I’ll have to look into them later. Right now, I have more important business.

I turned my gaze away from the gathering as the bartender shouted loudly and aimed a large crossbow, looking to be an equivalent to a ballista, at the two would-be brawlers. Strangely enough, upon closer inspection, neither looked to be drunk. Or even slightly inebriated.

“Would you look at that? The two broke up without a drop of blood” A slightly high and nasally voice came from my side “Can we meet them?”

“Them?” I questioned, although knowing what she was referring to.

“Oh come on Isaac. You know who I’m talking about. Don’t be stupid”

“I am afraid that I don’t know what you’re talking about. You will have to be more specific.” I was enjoying getting a rise out of Hornet.

“Are you kidding me?” She raised a paw at the two hooded figures. “Them! One of them has an aura I like. You had to have sensed it. Right?”

I finally turned my gaze downwards, towards my feet. I saw Hornet looking up at me with what can only be described as a pleading look. If I had to guess, she was hoping that I believed her and would help her learn about her new interest.

“Ah, yes. Them. What about them do you like? You have me a little in the dark here”

“Do I really have to explain myself?” She crossed her paws across her vest and huffed “You’re always so mysterious, never telling me anything about the jobs we take.” She looked on thoughtfully.

“Speaking of, what is the next job, Isaac?”

“You said it yourself. It’s for me to know and you not to worry about”

I turned my gaze back towards the other patrons and watched as the big… Thing? What was he? He looked too large to be human, but too small to be much else. The hair fur didn’t help either.

Looks like a dog hybrid. Maybe someone with an uncommon strain of lycanthropy. The furry man walked over to the table of the hooded figures. Looks like a dog trying to get a bone.

The dog man seated himself at their table and started chatting them up. I couldn’t hear what was being said from my position against the wall, but it couldn’t have been good. I saw his former opponent reach for the staff across his back and the other one making placating gestures towards the two.

I better step in before this gets ugly. I doubt the bartender wants blood on his tables. Gods know it's hard to get out of wood.

I conjured a few illusions and sent them around the tavern. One was a bright yellow banana that I balanced on the dog man’s shield. I then pointed it out to the hungry looking kenku and sent Hornet to keep watch.

The kenku immediately jumped onto the dog’s shoulder to try and peck the “banana” from his shield. The dog immediately got up and reacted like any like-minded individual would.

He got up and tried swatting the bird on his shoulder with the tip of his spear only to have it jump from shoulder to shoulder, avoiding each and every strike. The smaller of the two hooded figures looked to be giggling, holding a petite hand in front of where their mouth would be.

A female then. And a higher class one at that. What is someone like a highborn doing in a tavern in the lower quarter? Maybe a night of rebellion against her parents? The other one must be her bodyguard. I took a closer look at her companion as they brandished their staff and stood ready in front of their companion. Must be male. With the stance and posture, it's more geared towards outwitting his opponent than overpowering them. No matter.

The dog finally grabbed the kenku from his shoulder and held it like a petulant child as it kept trying to peck at the fake banana on his back. As he moved towards the bodyguard and his charge, I conjured an illusion of a steel cage around him and the kenku. He immediately dropped his annoying pest in surprise as it climbed back onto his shoulder and kept pecking. Intermittently squawking as it hurt its beak on his shield.

“What's this? What's with the damn cage?”

“You are in a cage because you are a bit of a nuisance right now” I answered without breaking stride “If you were to quiet down, shut up, and leave these two nice people alone, I’ll consider letting you out” 

The dog-man tried reaching towards me but the kenku started pecking his face, having gotten bored of pecking an obviously fake banana.

“Quit it, you stupid bird?! You are interfering with my pummeling of someone who obviously thinks he's better”

The male hooded figure spoke up “I am better than you, you mangy beast! You dare insult not only me, but Cassidy as well. If you wanted a fight, you will get one” He looked appraisingly at his opponent’s predicament “But I must say, you look better inside of a cage. Maybe you should stay there. How about it, mystery man?”

I stuck my hand forward towards him “I’m Isaac Arkavious. Pleasure to be of service. But maybe we should let him out before he starts losing his eyes to the kenku. What is your name by the way, bird?”

“SQUAA!!! Blede. SQUAA!!”

“Yes, we don’t want you to make the hairy, stinky, meany dog man bleed” Hornet piped up “What is your name?”

“Squaa! No, Blede. Squaa!”

“I think that’s his name, Hornet.”

“Wait, his name is a screech?”

“No, his name is Bleed. Isn’t that right?”

“Squaa. Yes. Squaa”

“Alright then” I clapped my hands “Now, shall we sort this out like gentlemen or shall we brawl it out like idiots?”

“Who're you calling an idiot? From where I’m standing, the only one who's an idiot is the bird right here” The dog pointed at the bird on his shoulder. It really was comical how invested it was in pecking him. 

Ignoring the dog man, I continued speaking. 

“You two” I looked towards the highborn and her bodyguard “State your names and purpose for being here”

They exchanged a look and they nodded to each other. 

Interesting. 

The female spoke first “My name is Cassidy. He’s Jac. We’re just here to explore a bit.”

Curious. The female seems to be the one with the confidence in this duo. 

Jac nodded in affirmation. But he looked at Cassidy with a look I couldn’t decipher. It looked to  
be a mixture between apprehension and trust. 

They must have known each other for at least a few years to be this close. It would make sense if she could sway him to escort her from the upper quarter. And it makes sense if what she said is true. Nobles rarely come down to the lower quarter. The lowest they ever go is the market quarter, but then they usually just send couriers and servants to pick up anything they can’t get delivered to their manors.

I turned my gaze back towards the dog and the bird.

“And what is your name and purpose for being here? Both of your”

“Name's Rook Mori. I am an adventurer celebrating with a few of my buddies.”

“Squaa! Gold. Squaa!”

As I continued talking to the two animal people, I signaled for Hornet to cut the lights. She immediately readied a few spells to put the torches out. When our conversation reached a high, she plunged the room into darkness. I could still see well enough to not trip as I walked through the disheveled crowd. I shoved aside a few drunk humans as I walked to one particular lantern. 

This’ll work for a scapegoat.

I grabbed the lantern, imbued it with a little magic, and I gave fire back to the various torches around the room. As I returned to the table where Jac, Cassidy, Rook and Blede were, I slammed the lantern down, gaining their attention. 

“Alright, you want a little adventure? This lantern will be the key”

“What’s so special about this lantern? From where I’m standing, this ain't nothing special” Rook said, with a little suspicion in his eye. Cassidy nodded when he continued. “What are you up to?”

I put up my hands in a placating matter “This is no trick, dog-man. This lantern is not what it seems. This lantern is simply cursed”

“Cursed?” Rook guffawed “And why would we care about a cursed lantern that can do what? Turn off the lights?”

I smiled “Well, it is a lantern that absorbs the souls of those that encounter it’s direct presence” Rook paled as Jac and Cassidy moved farther back from its presence “You have been in its presence, and now, if you don’t help me dispel the curse, you will lose your soul to the lantern” I steepled my hands in a business like manner “You have two choices.”

I held up one hand “One, You keep going on with your life as if nothing happened and you lose your soul within the month” I held up my other hand “Two, you can help me and dispel the curse and save your souls.

Rook looked behind him as he saw Jac and Cassidy quickly leave the tavern, leaving the doors swinging in their wake. 

He looked back at me with a look to fear and resignation in his eyes. I enjoyed the look his eyes held. It gave me a personal sense of victory over the overconfident, haughty, and perpetually stupid man.

“Your move shifter”


End file.
